Numb
by Yami Arike
Summary: 0o0o0o.. dark. The first of my Yu-Gi_Oh songfics using Linkin Park's new album. Warning: Ryou abuse.. by his Yami. Grab some tissues. The more reviews I get, the more I'll write for this story.
1. Numb

N U M B  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh YAOI fanfiction.  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Tea would be dead. Note: Hikari= light, Yami=dark (for all you stupid people ^^''')  
~ BLAH BLAH BLAH~= lyrics  
  
--NuMb-  
  
~ I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface~  
  
Warm hands, hands that could kill, framed the boy's shoulders, tight grip unbreakable.  
"Yami.. what is it now?" Ryou asked, biting his lip to keep from crying. He had gone to the bathroom to be alone, damn it, so his Yami couldn't see him tearing as he cleaned all the dark, purplish bruises on his ivory skin. Bakura purred, nudging silver hair away from the boy's ear.   
  
~I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes~  
  
Ryou's chocolate eyes closed. It was always the same. Hit, berate, apologize. Bakura did it weekly. Why- well, why the Brit didn't know. He didn't know why his Yami hated him so… and he didn't know why he felt such dirty pleasure when Bakura touched him during his apologies.   
Well, what the spirit called 'apologizing'- which consisted of tending to the boy's wounds, murmuring words in Egyptian which Ryou didn't understand- but found comfort in- and an occasional kiss on the forehead.  
  
~[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
every step that I take is  
another mistake to you~  
  
The kisses were Ryou's favorite part, he had admitted that to himself. He wanted desperately for those lips- those lips that could curl into sneer and smirk, the lips which formed hated shouts and soft repents- to touch and devour his own in the most ravishing of ways. But no, Bakura only kissed his forehead. And that was it.   
  
~I've   
become so numb  
I can't feel you there~  
  
"Hikari…." Bakura whispered, turning the boy to face him. A wince flittered through his eyes as he saw the small cut on his light's cheek- blood fell in a crimson curtain down smooth marble. He leaned forward slightly, lapping at the coppery substance with his tongue. Ryou shivered.  
  
~Become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this~  
  
'Why do I enjoy it?' Ryou wondered, his eyes fluttering shut, gripping onto his Yami for support. 'Why, after all that he does to me-do I still want him? It's so wrong.. so unbelievably wrong…'  
  
~All I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you~  
  
"Why do you hit me?" came the soft question. Bakura pulled back, surprised. He looked away for a second, eyes distant and stormy. Ryou could hear his heart in his ears, his blood racing, even the shivers as his fingertips buried in the material of Bakura's shirt.  
  
~Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control~  
  
Suddenly warm arms were around him, comforting, yet asking for comfort. Ryou's knees gave out, and he flung his whole body into the warmth he never knew Bakura had. It seeped into him, curling around his bleeding heart and soothing it.   
"Why do you cry afterwards?" Bakura asked, just as softly, eyes blinking slowly as his light buried his head into his neck. Bakura shivered- how long had it been since shallow, seductive breaths had graced his neck?  
  
~'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you  
[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]~  
  
"Because it hurts. My body, and my soul."  
Bakura's eyes widened, and one of his hands snaked it's way into Ryou's hair.  
"I'm.. sorry then. I.. from now on, hikari, I'll try not do anything you don't want."  
Ryou's eyes opened, making the spirit gasp- the sensation of Ryou's tickly eyelashes upon his neck was delicious.   
  
~Every step that I take is   
another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]~  
  
"Will you kiss me?"  
  
~And every second I waste  
is more than I can take  
But I know~  
  
Bakura growled softly, pushing away, catching the boy off-guard.  
"Don't ask that of me. Why would you want that?!"  
  
~I may end up falling too  
but I know  
You were just like me~  
  
"Because I love you."  
Bakura stared, and the next thing Ryou knew he was smacked again. The Brit clutched at his cheek, dazed and one the floor, and when he looked up, his Yami was gone.  
  
~with someone disappointed in you~  
  
---end----  
  
-_-… o0o0o0o… so dark..! Anyway… 5 reviews and I'll put in another chapter. The song "Numb" belongs to Linkin Park, off their new album 'Meteora'. AND THE ALBUM ROCKS!!! That's why I'll have a bunch of fics with lyrics from it… 


	2. Easier To Run

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did it'd be yaoi and Tea would die. *throws darts at a picture of Tea on the wall* Anyway... lyrics credit to Linkin Park, the Meteora album. Oh.. this fic contains yaoi, which means a relationship between male/male. If you actually DON'T want top see two anime bishounens (pretty boys) feeling romantic/loving/sexual about each other, hit the back button on your browser.  
  
And don't consider reading any of my other fanfictions. ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Otherwise known as "Easier To Run")  
  
A Yu Gi Oh songfic.  
  
--------  
  
  
  
~it's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go~  
  
  
  
Bakura shook himself mentally, eyes narrowing into chocolate brown slits of anger. Why the hell had Ryou said that? And how in hell would Ryou want him?  
  
"Not want.. love.." he murmured to himself. He quieted himself, listening for sounds upstairs. He heard none. Perhaps Ryou had gone to bed...  
  
  
  
~then face all this pain here all alone  
  
something has been taken  
  
from deep inside of me~  
  
  
  
"Why must I curse his life so.. was he happy before he got me and the damned Ring...?" Bakura mused, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Internally, he felt like screaming for how he had just acted in the bathroom.  
  
  
  
~A secret I've kept locked away  
  
no one can ever see  
  
wounds so deep they never show~  
  
  
  
"I do love my hikari... he is the sliver of light in my dark hell.." the fiend admitted in barely a whisper. But Ryou could never know. If he did, who knew how much more Bakura would twist the teenager's mind. Ryou was too angelic and pure to be loved by such a dark being.  
  
  
  
~they never go away  
  
like moving pictures in my head  
  
for years and years they've played~  
  
  
  
"But that's why I hurt him, isn't it? If I cannot kiss that face, I strike it, if I cannot worship the body I spoil it with bruises and scars. I'm a poison..." Bakura said, wistfully sighing and slowly ascending the gloomy staircase. Slow, racking sobs could be heard from Ryou's room.  
  
  
  
~if I could change I would  
  
take back the pain I would  
  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would~  
  
  
  
Bakura tried the door. He blinked. It was locked.  
  
"Hikari... please.. let me in. You know I can come through if I want, but I'd feel better if you invited me.." Bakura mumbled softly into the door.   
  
"You.. you made me think I could trust you..."   
  
Bakura smiled darkly.  
  
"Trust a thief? Come, hikari... I promise not to hurt you.. let me in.."  
  
  
  
~if I could  
  
stand up and take the blame I would  
  
if I could take all my shame to the grave I would~  
  
  
  
"Like you promised in the bathroom?!" Ryou cried, his voice rising. Bakura leaned his forehead against the door, shaking. What had he done, making Ryou fear him so...?  
  
"Ryou.."  
  
"Why can't you love me? Like Yami loves Yugi?"  
  
Bakura frowned.  
  
"Don't bring the Pharaoh into this."  
  
"Why not?! For all I know, you hate him because you lusted for him 5,000 years ago!"  
  
  
  
~sometimes I remember  
  
the darkness of my past  
  
bringing back these memories~  
  
  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. He looked away for a moment.  
  
"At one point I was the body slave of someone in the Royal Palace," he admitted, voice low, "but it was not the Pharaoh."  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
Bakura closed his eyes, willing away a tear that threatened to fall.  
  
"The High Priest... Seto."  
  
  
  
~I wish I didn't have  
  
sometimes I think of letting go  
  
and never looking back~  
  
  
  
The door's lock clicked as it was opened. Bakura stared into the face of his hikari, who was crying, bloody, and with a large bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Kaiba?!"  
  
Bakura nodded. Slowly he stepped inside, closer, watching as Ryou instinctively flinched away from him.  
  
  
  
~and never moving forward so  
  
there would never be a past  
  
just washing it aside~  
  
  
  
"Don't..." Bakura said quietly, one hand reaching out to wipe tears from the boy's eyes.  
  
"Don't what?" Ryou asked shakily.  
  
"Don't move away from me." the Yami replied, leaning and gently claiming pale lips that were salty from the rare mixture of tears and blood.  
  
  
  
~all of the helplessness inside  
  
pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
is so much simpler than change~  
  
  
  
Ryou was startled, but gave in, eyes sliding shut dreamily as he clutched Bakura's shoulders, in a way to remind himself this was real. His Yami was kissing him! 'The guilty pleasure he gives me.. no matter the pain, I still crave it so...'  
  
  
  
~it's easier to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go~  
  
  
  
Bakura pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against Ryou's.  
  
"Yami.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bakura pushed a strand of silver hair out of Ryou's chocolate eyes, giving a small but true smile.  
  
  
  
~then face all this pain here all alone~  
  
  
  
"I know, hikari."  
  
  
  
~end of chapter 2!~  
  
  
  
hehe. Sorry it took so long for updates.. been really busy. Anyway, I've got BIG plans for this fic.. *nods* many other pairings.. including the Ancient Egypt Seto/Bakura that was mentioned here, Yami/Yugi.. and maybe I'll be nice and throw Duke and Joey into the mix. ^_~ The more reviews, the more I'll write. And each chapter will be themed with a Linkin park song, of course.  
  
  
  
-Yami_Arike- 


End file.
